


Contagion

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Contagion

Sons of hypocrites, daughters of the damned  
Silver and crosses can't help us now  
Even my dancing umbrella won't hold them for long

No one is born that way  
They are dissidents  
From a life of uncomfortable shoes

And even as I hold you  
The itching begins behind my eyes  
But our path is not theirs

I'll sing to you while I still know how  
And then a kinder fate awaits  
By my hand


End file.
